Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for molding a metal separator.
Background Information
A metal separator for a fuel battery is press molded using a press machine and a die (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-84843 Channels through which a fuel gas, an oxidation gas, and cooling water (a coolant) all flow are formed by overlaying two metal separators.